payback
by chromesilver723
Summary: There's a reason why they say revenge is a dish best served cold
1. Chapter 1

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD CHEATED ON ME AND FOR WHAT" screamed a very pissed off Kate what's more hurtful than a slap to the face being cheated on by your mate and kate discovered that Humphrey cheated on her with sweets and Kate is getting payback but we are getting ahead of our self's let's go back to when this all started.

2 WEEKS AGO MOON LIGHT HOWL

It was the night of the moon light howl everyone was attending "come on Garth I wanna get a good spot"said lilly "okay lilly"said Garth everyone was struggling to get good spots tonight but we didn't rewind back to see this no we came to spot the biggest blunder ever let's fast forward.

45 MINUTES TILL HOWL TIME

"Kate I have to go use the little omegas room be right back"said Humphrey "okay hurry back"said kate humphery went to go pee but was unaware of someone following him.

A bush rustled behind him and he started to panic "wh...who's there"? Asked a scared shitless Humphrey.

The intruder turned out to be none other than sweets "clam down Humphrey it's just me"said sweets "oh hi sweets are you howling with someone"? Asked Humphrey "yeah my date"said sweets "so whose your date"? Asked Humphrey "just some omega you know him"said sweets.

"I do?" Asked Humphrey confused on who she was talking about "yes you do"said sweets "oh well I'm howling with kate" said Humphrey "Humphrey tell me something as your marriage with Kate is as glamorous as you say it is"? Asked sweets "well..."Humphrey hesitated to speak "it's okay I'm your friend you can tell me" sweets persuaded.

"No not really" Humphrey finally said "explain"said sweets "well you see.. Humphrey began.

1 MINUTE LATER

"So you see sweets i think marring Kate was a big mistake" finished Humphrey "so you would like a girl whose with you 24/7 and not a total bitch " said sweets summing everything up "yes" said Humphrey "like me" said sweets seductively "yes like you" said Humphrey.

They each looked into one another's eyes and then sweets locked Humphrey in a deep kiss which lasted 5 seconds they both broke away then sweets dragged Humphrey behind a huge bush she pinned Humphrey down and began to lick his shaft "oh yeah "groaned Humphrey then she put the whole thing in her mouth sucking "ooooh yes" moaned Humphrey then he cummed in her mouth she swallowed all of it then she mounted him then began to ride him. "Oh yes that's the good stuff"moaned sweets sweets began to drool as she bounced up and down on him "come on sweets I know you can do better than this go faster and harder"encouraged Humphrey "okay" said sweets as she began to go at hyperspeed They both moaned as they both reached their climax "sweets easy your gonna snap me in half"warned Humphrey but she couldn't hear him her eye were rolled to the back of her head she was enjoying this to much "ow easy sweets"said Humphrey then they both cummed sweets shuddered at the feeling as she fell of him "sweets I hope we can do this again" said Humphrey "we will " said sweets they washed in a lake near by and went to the moonlight howl.

THE MOONLIGHT HOWL 15 Seconds TILL HOWL

Humphrey came back to see every one getting ready to howl then Kate came running "come on Humphrey its almost time" said Kate as she grabbed him and pulled him Humphrey looked back to sweets as she waved at him.

There's more coming R&R


	2. Chapter 2

2 DAYS LATER

"Come on humphrey"yelled lilly as they were running through a field of grass its been two days since Humphrey's blunder and Kate still spects nothing Humphrey doesn't regret what he did it's like he never wanted to marry Kate in the first place.

Lilly and Humphrey were on they're way to hang out with shakey mooch salty "hi guys"greeted lilly "lilly what's up"salty said with a flirty tone "for the last time i'm not going to date you i only like you as i friend besides i'm with garth"lilly said anoyed "you cant blame a guy for trying"laughed salty.

AFTER AN HOUR OF PLAYING LATER

"Well guys it's been fun but I got to go "said humprey "where are you going"? Asked lilly "something important I gotta take care of " he replied then he left then Kate appeared a minute later "hey big sis" lilly greeted "hey"said Kate "come hang with us"said salty kate then sat down "where's Humphrey"? Asked Kate "he said something about taking care of important stuff"replied mooch "well what do you guys do"? Asked Kate "since you are new we will get to know one another and since I'm your sister you already know everything about me"said lilly.

"Yes and i know everything about you two"said Kate pointed to mooch and salty "but not you" said Kate as she pointed to shakey "um shakey right"? Asked Kate shakey only knodded then she got up and sat in front of him "let's get to know one another: my name is Kate as you know I am you're pack leader and a very nice girl"said Kate "now its your turn shakey" said lilly "okay: my name is shakey and I'm an omega I was picked on a lot and for being small"said shakey.

"So shakey do you have a girlfriend"? Asked Kate as she smiled "yes her name is" But before shakey could say anything Kate put her paw to his mouth "don't tell me her name just tell me about her"gigged Kate "she's the most beautiful wolf ever"shakey said.

After getting to know one another everyone went home not knowing that soming is happing behind there backs.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

1 WEEK LATER

Everything was perfect for Humphrey and sweets that is no one selected nothing their secret affair was going undetected just as they hoped however Kate was getting a little concerned on where he was going so was lilly salty mooch shakey eve Winston and everyone in the pack.

Kate tried to follow him one time but she triped and lost him now a week has gone by and Kate was more concerned than ever.

"I'm telling you lilly he is up to something"said a very worried Kate "do you think he's cheating on you"? Asked lilly "no no he wouldn't do that"said Kate

"Come to think of it shakey said his girlfriend was acting weird to"said lilly "does he know why"? Asked Kate "no" said lilly "then that's what we are going to find out"said kate.

PACK MEETING

"All right everyone here's what's going to happen:Humphrey has been avoiding me lately and lilly sepects he might be cheating on me I think that's ridiculous so our goal is to find him so we will split in to 3 teams me lilly shakey claw princess hutch Garth candu will go this way the rest of ya go some different way let's go"said Kate.

And they all splitted off just like Kate asked as two team went opposite directions Kate's team went north "calm down Kate please"begged princess "no princess what if he is cheating on me"said Kate with tears "if he is he'll pay"said Garth "I'm more concerned on who he's cheating on you with" said claws.

Something crossed shakey's mind but he just ignored it.

Its been over an hour and they still haven't found him nether did the others they were about to give up when they heard a moan and saw a bush move Kate went over to the bush and pulled it back and what she saw shattered her heart to a million peaces there was Humphrey fucking sweets in the ass and sweet was loving it.

"HUMPHREY"screamed Kate in fury Humphrey and sweets looked at sweets with wide eyes "oh shit"said Humphrey everyone came over to look and they were shocked "you're cheating on kate "? Asked claws "I knew it" said lilly "sweets"!? Said shakey "hi shakey" said sweets "wait shakey is your boyfriend"? Asked Humphrey "so you know him wasn't clear enough for you"said sweets rolling her eyes "I can't believe my own friend would do this"said shakey feeling betrayed.

Kate looked at shakey with sympathy "I feel bad for you man"said Garth then shakey walked away with lilly comforting him Humphrey unmounted sweets and tried to go after shakey but Kate stood in his way.

" NO HUMPHREY YOU ALREADY HURTED HIM I WON'T LET YOU DO IT AGAIN"Kate yelled with fury then she slapped him "and you how could you do that to him"? Asked Kate "he liked you and you stomped on his heart"said Kate with venom in her voice "so I never loved him he could never give me the pleasure Humphrey gave me"said sweets with a smile then Kate pushed her down "Humphrey we're over"said Kate then walked away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTERD CHEATED ON ME" screamed Kate Kate was alone her mate cheated on her but a idea crossed her mind She could mate with another guy to get even.

"That's what I'll do but I'll need a partner"said Kate then she thought of one person

Shakey

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

MEANWHILE

Shakey was trying to absorb all that has happened with lilly Garth claws and princess comforting him "I can't believe he would do this"said shakey disappointed "shhhh it's okay"said lilly hugging him then Kate appeared.

"Shakey i need you to come with me to my den"said Kate "okay"said shakey then he followed her to her den.

AT KATE'S DEN

"Kate what are we doing"? Asked shakey "something fun"said Kate they went inside then Kate turned around cuffed shakey's face and gave him a big kiss that was full of passion Kate was moaning as she slipped her tongue in his mouth she pulled away then tackled him "shakey I'm doing this because I care about you"said then she sat on Shakey's dick cuffed his cheeks again then slipped her tongue back in his mouth.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids fluddered she broke the kiss then stared to bounce on him "ooooooohhhhhhh"moaned kate "oh keep going cowgirl"joked shakey

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeee haw"yelled Kate as she bounced up and down kate put her paws on his chest they were reaching their climax "oh I'm gonna...cuuuuuuuuuuuummmm"screamed kate.

Kate mounted off shakey then started to suck his dick "mmmmmmm"moan Kate the she layed down raised her legs in the air "take me "begged Kate shakey inserted his dick in her then Kate wrapped her legs around his waist then held on to him as shakey started to hump her "ohh"moaned Kate "faster"whispered in shakey ear shakey abliged and went faster.

"Ohhhhh"moan Kate Kate was panting and drooling at the same time then shakey sat up on he's hutches the bounced Kate on him Kate was still panting and drooling but shakey did not care "oh shakey I'm gonna oh oh oh"moaned Kate "its okay Kate let it out"said shakey the Kate climaxed as did shakey then calaped on each other panting

Unknown to them Humphrey and lilly and garth were watching the whole thing "see that's what happens when you cheat on someone"scolded lilly then garth slapped him at the back of his head.

R&R


End file.
